


Teenager AU

by takemeawaytocamelot



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot
Summary: What if Jamie and Claire met as teenagers, attending the same school in Scotland? At the time this series starts, Jamie is 15 and Claire is 14.





	1. First Date

I’m nervous. So nervous. Way more nervous than when I’d tried out for the drama club. I’d only done that to try and win a date with Kevin O’Hara, but he’d asked Kitty MacNeal to the dance instead.

I’m in front of the cinema where Uncle Lamb had dropped me off. He’d given me a stern reminder that  _‘no means no’_ and  _‘you tell him to keep his large Scottish hands off you’_. 

That’s right. I forgot to mention. After Kevin had asked out Kitty and I dropped out of drama club, I’d been approached by the most beautiful and intimidating boys in my year. 

James. Fraser.

I don’t think I’ve stopped squeaking. But, here I am at the cinema waiting for him for our… _date_. I’m a little early, sort of on purpose. Uncle Lamb is notoriously late everywhere, so I gave him the wrong time so I’d get there at the right time.

“Hello, Sassenach.”

My whole body tingles at two words. Something about his deep, Scottish burr just… gets me. I turn around, already feeling my cheeks burn with a blush. That’s the downside of , what my Uncle calls, my glass face. I blush furiously at the drop of a hat and can’t lie for my life.

“H-hi, James.”

“God, please. Only my mam calls me James, and only when she’s verra cross wi’ me. Call me Jamie.”

“Alright, J-Jamie.”

Then he gives me that smirk that sends every girl in school into a swoon. I refuse to let him have that effect on me, but I still feel my legs wobble.

“If I’d kent ye’d got here early, I would have come sooner. My apologies.”

“Oh it’s no problem. You don’t know my uncle. It’s a small miracle I’m here.”

“Are ye ready then?”

Nodding, I follow him into the cinema. He insists that he pay for my ticket, so I spring for popcorn. We take our seats and I can feel the warmth of him. The film begins to roll and I stare studiously ahead. All I want to do is stare at him, at the red curling hair, the fathomless blue eyes. I wasn’t kidding when I said he was beautiful. 

I lean over to take a sip of my drink when suddenly Jamie is falling into me. I yelp, only to be hushed by other movie-goers. I’m staring at Jamie, mouth open in complete shock. Had he just fallen over in his seat? I couldn’t be sure, but I thought he might be blushing worse than I was.

The film continues on for a little while until I notice Jamie staring at me. I turn to ask him if there’s something on my face or in my hair, but I can’t. His mouth is on mine, warm and soft and sweet. 

_Oh… My… God…_

_I’M BEING KISSED BY JAMES FRASER!_

I do what any girl in my position would do. I turn more towards him and pull myself closer. An orphaned English girl like me doesn’t get the opportunity to kiss the most handsome boy in Scotland very often.

I’ve never actually kissed a boy before, but I’ve read books. That’s all Uncle Lamb has, really. Books. I remember one book where the woman, who’s secret lover had come to her under the cover of darkness, nibbled on the man’s lip. Not biting, as I understood it, but nibbling. That can’t be too difficult.

I open my mouth a little, trying to think just how I was supposed to get a hold of his lip. Right as I get his full bottom lip between my teeth, something else happens. His tongue is suddenly inside my mouth, unexpected and incredibly awkward. In my surprise, I bit down harder than I’d meant. 

Jamie yelps this time and pulls back, hand on his mouth. My hand is on my mouth too, staring up at him in shock and horror.

“Jamie, I’m so sorry! I’m so _so_  sorry!”

He doesn’t say anything and we finish the film in the most awkward of silences. When we leave, I pull my cell out to call Uncle Lamb to get picked up. Jamie’s hand catches mine and I stare up at him, desperately trying to resist the urge to cry.

“I’ve kissed a few lassies before,” he said slowly.

I hope his tongue doesn’t hurt too much…

“And this was the worst. Please, I don’t need you to say it.”

“I wouldna say that, Sassenach. It was certainly the most memorable. But… If ye wouldna mind it, perhaps we could practice.”

I frown at him, waiting for the punchline or hidden camera to be revealed. Surely James Fraser isn’t be interested in a girl like Claire Beauchamp. 

“Practice?”

“The kissing, aye? I think ye’ve got the potential to be quite good.”

“You… want to kiss _me_? _Again?!”_

“Aye, I would. Come out wi’ me next Friday? We’ll see if we canna make a good kisser out of you.”

I’m blinking, his words finally starting to sink in. 

“I-”

“CLAIRE!”

Uncle Lamb arrives just at the wrong time.

“Well?” Jamie asks, anxiously I thought.

“Sure?”

Then he unlocks his full smile, the one that sends girls to see the nurse at school. He knows it’s a nuclear weapon and doesn’t let it out much. But he does right now, when I agree to see him again. And then he’s grabbing me, pulling me up to him. Our teeth clack together, sending shots of pain into my mouth. But his lips are soft and warm.

“Then I’ll see ye tomorrow, Sassenach.”

Before Uncle Lamb can get out of the car and beat him, Jamie turns and runs away. 

“But…” I begin. “Tomorrow’s Saturday…”


	2. Nervous Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's perspective on asking Claire out to the cinema.

Claire. Elizabeth. Beauchamp.

The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. She’s smart, kind, has a smile that lights up every room she’s in, and I’m fairly sure I’m in love wi’ her. At least I think so. I canna stop thinkin’ about her.

She’s joined the drama club, drooling after that bloody Kevin O’Hara. But I ken he’s got his eyes fixed on Kitty, so I just need to wait.

I almost spoke to her today, almost asked her out. I’d taken the breath, practiced my words, and then she walked by. She smelled like vanilla and herbs and I couldna speak.

Someday… someday I’ll speak wi’ her. I’ll tell her she’s beautiful. I’ll tell her that I’ve no’ looked at another girl since the day she walked into school. That I want her to be the only girl I ever date.

I’m reading a book, waiting for my Da to come pick me up and take me home. The door behind me slams open and I turn around.

Holy Mary mother of God, she’s _beautiful_ when she’s angry.

“That rotten little bastard!”

She hasn’t seen me, doesn’t know I’m sitting right there. I freeze, afraid that if I move, she’ll run away.

“What the hell has Kitty got over me?!”

As I watch, her hands go to her hair, which has escaped the braid she’d put it in. I live for the days she lets it down. The other girls put so much into their hair, wear so much makeup you canna tell what they’re supposed to look like. But no’ Claire. Never Claire.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” she yelps.

She’s seen me. Damn! Those incredible amber eyes of hers go wide and I put my book down.

“Hello, Claire.”

Is that my own voice? Christ! How do I sound so calm? I’m sure she can see how hard my heart is beating.

“You know who I am?”

_Of course I do!_

“Aye. I canna help but notice ye seem a bit upset.”

“Oh, um… y-yes.”

She canna meet my eyes. Probably for the best. I dinna need her to see how red my ears will turn.

“Do ye have any plans on Friday?”

“Uh… No?”

I hear my Da’s car pull up. I have to speak quickly, get this over with so I can leave before she sees my red face.

“There’s a new film out in the cinema. Would ye like to come out wi’ me?”

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please, for the love of God, say yes._

“What for?”

I smile at her. I canna help it. She’s flustered and angry and her cheeks are red.

“A date.”

 _Holy God._ Did I just say that? No! That wasna what I meant to say! No no no! She’ll think I’m-

“Sure.”

“Jamie lad, come on, then!”

I must be smiling like a loon. I feel like I’m smiling like a loon.

“Meet me at four-thirty?”

“Wait… You’re not kidding, are you?”

“O’course not! I want to go out wi’ you.”

_Shut up shut up shut up!_

“Jamie Fraser!”

I grimace. Da is getting angry.

“So? Will ye go out wi’ me?”

“I…”

“James. Fraser! Dinna make me get out o’ this car!”

I stare at her, pleading.

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the cinema at four-thirty.”

“I’ll see ye tomorrow then, Claire.”

Before Da gets properly angry, I jog over to the car. I sit down in my seat, dumping my bag in the back. Claire is still standing where I left her, her mouth hanging open as we drive by.

“Does she need a ride, lad?”

“No. Her uncle will be here soon.”

Da’s face breaks into a grin. Damn it.

“Ah. So that’s her then, is it?”

“Her who?”

“Dinna play coy wi’ me, son. I ken ye’ve had yer eye on a lass for some time.”

Folding my arms over my chest, I look out the window. I willna talk about it.

“Have I told ye how I asked out yer mam?”

“Aye, ye have.”

Ignoring me, as he usually does wi’ this story, he continues.

“She was dating that Grant lad. But she didna love him. So when I asked her out for a coffee, she accepted. Broke up wi’ him that verra night.”

“And then she called you and asked you out to lunch, where she paid and wouldna let you pay,” I said in a flat voice.

Da laughs as we keep driving.

“Did she say yes, then?”

“Aye. She did. I’m taking her out to the cinema tomorrow night.”

Da’s face becomes suddenly serious.

“And ye will behave as a gentleman ought. Ye willna take advantage of the sweet lass, aye?”

“Da! I’d never!”

“I ken the temptations when yer at the cinema. It’s dark and no one will see ye.”

I groan and throw my head back on the headrest of the seat.

“Da! I’m no’… I’ll no’…” I stumble over my words. _“Da!”_

By now, Da’s laughing so hard he has to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Christ! Yer as easy as Willie sometimes. I ken the sort of man ye are, Jamie. I ken you’ll treat the lass wi’ respect. But… Just to be sure, Murtagh will go wi’ ye.”

“Murtagh?!”

Da pulls down the drive to Lallybroch.

“It’s either Murtagh or Willie.”

Oh God. Not my brother.

“Fine. But I canna pay for three tickets.”

Da chuckles.

“I’m sure Murtagh can afford his own ticket to the cinema. Tell me who the lass is?”

Turning the car off, Da turns to watch me.

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp. She’s the smartest girl in my year. She tutors some of the other students in science. I dinna think she’s ever failed an exam. I ken she lives wi’ her uncle, though I’m no’ sure why. She sits with Amy and Geillis at lunch. And when she laughs, her eyes light up, like colored glass. I’ve never seen eyes like hers, Da. And her hair…”

I trail off, realizing Da’s just starin’ at me.

“I think ye are smitten, Jamie my boy.”

“What?”

“Ye’ve fallen for the lass. The look on yer face is the same one I have when I look at yer mam.”

I bury my face in my hands.

“What am I gonna do, Da?”

“Weel, first thing ye dinna breathe a word o’ this to Willie. He’ll gi’ ye hell for it, same as he did Jenny when she started dating Ian. Second, ye tell yer mam. She’ll be heartbroken if ye dinna tell her.”

I nod, heaving a great sigh.

“Aye, I’ll go tell her.”

“Other than that, ye be the man we raised ye to be. A kind and respectful man, who kens how to treat a woman the way she deserves.”

Da clapps me on the shoulder and gives one last smile. I grab my bag from the back and head inside.

I probably wouldna get any sleep tonight, but that was alright. I had a date with the prettiest girl in Scotland. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter.


	3. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie promised Claire another date.

“No,” I say, carefully not looking at my uncle.

“Claire,” he says, dragging my name out like it’s a threat.

“I’m going over to Amy’s house. To study. I’ve got exams coming up.”

All of this is true. Well… All of it except going to Amy’s house. I could, she’d invited me over. But so had Jamie Fraser. And, if I’m being perfectly honest, I’d rather be at Jamie’s house.

So here I am, carefully lying to my uncle so he’ll let me go. Uncle Lamb sighs and eventually gives in.

“Is that Bobby boy going to be there?”

I flush, thinking of Jamie’s lips on mine.

“What? No! No he’s out of town.” _I hope._

“Good. I expect you home before dinner.”

“Yes Uncle Lamb.”

In my haste to escape, I almost forget my book bag. I grab it at the last second and refrain from skipping out the door.

Jamie is waiting for me where he said he’d be. I can’t believe I lied to my uncle. And got away with it!

“Afternoon, Sassenach.”

“Hi!” I blurt like an idiot.

_Get it together, Beauchamp! He’s the most handsome boy in Scotland. Don’t. Mess. Up._

“Sorry,” I say in a more normal voice. “I sort of had to sneak out.”

“Sneak out, did ye? To meet wi’ a boy in an unknown location? For an unknown amount of time? Ye play a dangerous game, Claire.”

Just the way he says my _name_  is sexy. Then I stop and think about what he’s saying. He’s right. Shit.

I hardly know this guy, and here I am practically throwing myself at him! That is not how my mother raised me! Or, how she would have raised me, if she’d still been alive.

Jamie started laughing.

“Ye really didna think about it beforehand, did ye?”

“Well… No, actually. I didn’t really want to think too hard about it.”

“Then I give ye my word, as a Fraser and a Scot, that no harm will come to ye. I promise ye dinna need to be scairt of me, or anyone else, when I am wi’ ye.”

I always thought ‘going weak in the knees’ was one of those stupid expressions that was more metaphor than reality. But I feel my knees beginning to wobble.

Before I can topple over and make a _complete_  fool of myself, his arms are around me. 

_Good. God._

His smile is intoxicating. 

“Th-thank you,” I say, hoping and praying he can’t feel my pulse.

“Would it be too corny to say I’ll always catch ye?”

“Probably,” I answer. “But you can say it anyway.”

And then he’s kissing me. It surprises me, but I somehow expected it at the same time. Thankfully, I don’t bite him this time, so the feel of him lingers on my lips even after he’s pulled away.

“Aye, that’s much better,” he says quietly.

“Oh,” I say stupidly. “Is that how it’s supposed to be?”

“Och aye,” he says, helping me steady myself.

He’s so strong, it shouldn’t be possible.

“But it can get so much better. Come wi’ me, lass. I’ve something to show ye.”

Taking my hand in his, he starts off at a brisk walk. I keep up with him, though I have to stretch to do it. Finally he comes to a stop at the crest of a hill, looking down over Scotland. It’s a beautiful thing to behold. Even the strange circle of standing stones, the subject of many Scottish legends, doesn’t take away from the stunning sight before me.

“Oh… Jamie, it’s beautiful,” I tell him.

He smiles and doesn’t drop my hand. It shouldn’t make me so happy.

“I’ve never brought a girl up here before, ken? It’s… It’s a special place to me.”

So he’s handsome, kind, generous, sexy as hell, smart, _and_  romantic? Men like him were only supposed to exist in fairy tales.

“Why did you bring me?”

“Because… you’re special to me, Claire.”

My mouth is open and I couldn’t care less. I’m _special_  to _HIM_?!

“Don’t be ridiculous,” I mutter, pulling my hand away to stuff in my pocket.

“I’m not! I’m being truthful, Sassenach. I noticed ye years ago, but was too afraid to ask ye out. And then ye had that big crush on that buggar Kevin O’Hara. When he asked out Kitty, I kent I had to make my move.”

“You… James Fraser, most popular boy in our year. James Fraser, who’s smile sends girls to see the nurse. James Fraser, who’s family name is on a wing at school. YOU were afraid to ask ME out?!”

He purses his lips and glares down at me.

“Did I no’ just say that? Christ, Claire. It’s like ye dinna even ken how beautiful ye are! Or how intimidating!”

Our teeth clash together and it hurts, but I don’t care. No one ever speaks to me like this, or about me like this.

“You…” my voice is so quiet I’m sure he can’t hear me. “You think I’m beautiful?”

I turn away from him, not sure how to react to his words.

“Aye. I do. The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Slowly, he turns be back to him and lifts my chin so my gaze is forced to meet his. This time, our teeth don’t clack together. His mouth is soft and warm, his lips fitting perfectly with mine. I start standing on my tip toes to reach him, my white knuckles clutching the collar of his shirt.

I have no idea how long we stand there. But I start getting the hang of this kissing thing. His large hands are moving over my back, but always stopping before they go any lower than my waist.

_My God can he get any more perfect??_

When he pulls away, we both pant heavily. 

“Was that a kiss,” I ask suddenly, having no control over my words. “Or a snog?”

Jamie laughs.

“It was whatever ye want it to be, mo nighean donn. Kissing you is… It’s different, than the others. Like holding a live flame in my arms. And all I want is to be consumed.”

“Yeah,” I agree with a sigh. “It was good for me too.”


	4. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are caught snogging at school, forcing them both to tell their respective families about their relationship.

I wait for just the right moment. Her group of friends is coming down the hall and I see her, standing a little taller than the rest. As they pass by my hiding spot, I reach out and grab her. I clamp a hand over her mouth before she gets to screamin’.

“Jamie!” she whispers harshly, hitting me in the chest. “What the hell was that?”

“Weel… I couldna kiss ye wi’ all those other girls about, now could I?”

“Oh, is that why we’re hiding in a closet?”

I nod and tilt her face up, just a little, and met her lips wi’ my own. I hear her bag drop to the floor a moment later before her arms wrapped around my neck. Eager to hold her closer, I let my own arms slide beneath her uniform coat. I kent a lot of my mates liked that the girls wore skirts, but I hadna really cared. No’ until I began noticin’ Claire. No’ until I saw her beautiful legs beneath the pleats, how it swung about her knees, how the skirt hinted at the perfect shape of her arse…

My back hits a shelf and I hear things fall, but I dinna care. No’ wi’ the way Claire’s pressin’ against me. _Christ!_ Her body is soft and warm and so… _curvy!_ I just want to touch her everywhere. She’s certainly gotten verra good at kissing. So good I canna hold back a moan as her tongue darts out to taste me, delicate and teasing.

“That’s no’ verra nice, Sassenach,” I mutter quietly to her.

All I get in return is a smirk as her body moves against mine. I canna help but let my hand slide down to hold her round rump. She makes a small sound in the back of her throat, nearly a purr, and I squeeze. Claire is nearly climbing me and I canna bring myself to stop her. I ken we’re both late for our lessons, but…

The door suddenly opens and Claire lurches away from me. Her uniform is rumpled and her skirt isna sitting right. We’re both breathin’ a bit hard and her lips are verra red. I ken my trousers dinna hide much, though Claire is blocking me from the sight of whoever opened the door.

“Mister Fraser and Miss Beauchamp,” says a sharp, shrill voice.

_Damn it._

“Aye, Headmistress,” I say, lowering my eyes.

“Are ye both an item, then?”

“I don’t see how that’s your business,” Claire says, though her confidence doesna come through her voice as she’d hoped.

Our headmistress, Mrs. McCarthy, lifts one eyebrow at her.

“Oh? What my students do when they’re skipping classes isna my business, then? Miss Beauchamp, I believe ye’ve been here long enough to know how I run my school.”

I can see Claire’s cheeks burnin’ verra red.

“I’m verra sorry, Mrs. McCarthy. It willna happen again.”

Bright blue eyes narrow at us and she steps aside, motioning for us to leave. I grab Claire’s bag and follow her out, keeping my head down.

“This isna the first time either of ye have been late this term,” she says, walking briskly behind us. “I’ve been watching your attendance. A few of your instructors have expressed concern, especially for you, Miss Beauchamp.”

“Oh God…” Claire mutters beside me.

I take her hand and squeeze it briefly before letting her go.

“I’m afraid,” Mrs. McCarthy says, stopping by one of our rooms. “I’ll have to send a letter home with each of ye. Mister Fraser, I’ll need both of your parents to sign it and return it to me before your first class tomorrow. Miss Beauchamp, I’ll need your uncle to sign it.”

“Yes, Headmistress,” Claire says meekly.

Mrs. McCarthy holds open the door for Claire and smiled.

“I’ll see ye both get the letters before the end of day.”

Claire shuffles into her class, no’ lookin’ back at me. I follow our headmistress to my own class and sit in the back. But I canna seem to focus on what we’re doin’. All I can think of is how I’d felt, holding Claire so close.

Da always taught me to respect the women in my life, to treat them kindly and no’ take advantage. I wasna taking advantage of Claire, and I’d been respectful, but… What might ha’ happened if Mrs. McCarthy hadna discovered us? I kent that I loved her, that I wanted to be wi’ her, but no’ like that. Perhaps I should have a talk wi’ my Da… Weel… That would be happening no matter what, now.

* * *

**Claire**

Jamie usually waits for me after school is done and walks me to my car, but I can’t look at him. Not yet. God, we’d been caught by our bloody headmistress and now I had to give a note to my uncle to sign.

“Are you alright, Claire?” Lamb asks as I slide into the seat.

“Fine.”

“Where’s that Scottish brute of yours?”

I shrug, unwilling to look up. I can feel Jamie’s eyes on me, but I know he’ll give me space. Uncle Lamb pulls away from the school and onto the road, heading home. There’s no point hiding it from him, since I need him to sign the note. Lying isn’t an option, not with my ‘glass face’.

“I have something I need you to sign.”

“Another school field trip?”

I shake my head, digging the letter out of my bag.

“No, um… Well, you know I’ve been seeing a bit more of Jamie?”

My uncle snorts and his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that. Have you made it official then?”

“I don’t know. Jamie hasn’t asked me to be his girlfriend or anything, but… Well… We got caught snogging in closet and now you have to sign a letter because our headmistress was upset we were late to classes,” I finish in a rush.

Uncle Lamb almost slams the brakes in the car, but manages to keep a hold of himself. Once we get home, I know he’ll want to have a long, serious talk.

“Snogging, eh?”

“Yes…”

The rest of our drive is quiet, which only makes it worse. My lips burn in remembered kisses, the feeling of his hands on my backside. _Bloody Christ, I wanted to feel those big, strong hands on me again._

Uncle Lamb reads the letter and signs it, but holds it and meets my eyes.

“Have a seat, Claire.”

“I’ve been through biology, Uncle Lamb,” I say hastily, desperate to avoid that talk again. “I know how babies are made.”

He rolls his eyes.

“That’s not what we’re here to talk about. I need to know what you’re doing with this boy. If it’s serious. Your parents wanted you to be happy, Claire. I know it’s hard for you, without them to ask. It’s hard for me too. Since they’re not here, the job falls to me.”

“I know, Uncle Lamb.”

“So, tell me about him, what his intentions are.”

So I sit back on the couch and tell my uncle about Jamie Fraser: our kiss at the cinema, when I’d lied about going to Amy’s house to study, the times we’d been late to classes. All of it.

“Well,” Lamb said, sighing and looking me over. “I’ll have to ground you for lying to me, and sneaking out. But your grades haven’t slipped, so I’m not worried about that. Listen to me Claire… Snogging with a boy in a closet is one thing. But if he’s not promised you that you’re the _only_ girl he’s snogging in a closet, I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

Some part of me is sure he’s right. Jamie hasn’t made our relationship official. As far as I knew, his family didn’t even know about me.

“He said I was the only one he’d been like this with.”

“Boys his age will say all sorts of things to get under your skirts.”

“But he hasn’t… I mean, we haven’t…”

Uncle Lamb smiles at me.

“I think it’s time I officially meet this Scot of yours.”

“Alright.”

“And if there’s going to be more snogging, you’d better be the only one he’s doing it with.”

“Uncle Lamb!”

My face is burning, I know it’s bright red. I’m never going to be able to look anyone in the eye ever again.

“Um… How long am I grounded?”

“I’ll let you know when I decide.”

I nod and take my bag to my room, ready to focus on schoolwork to avoid the awkwardness of that conversation.

* * *

**Jamie**

I ken I should have told Da when I got in the car. I should have told him the drive up to the house. But I was a coward and didna say a word. When he parked the car, I stayed in my seat.

“Jamie? What is it, lad?” Da asks.

“Da… Can I ask ye somethin’?”

“Of course, Jamie. Ye ken ye can always ask me or mam anything.”

I try to smooth a crase in my trousers, suddenly nervous and unsure what to say.

“Ye… Ye taught me to respect women and to treat them wi’ kindness and gentleness. But… What does that mean? When you’re wi’ a girl and… How do… I dinna ken…”

Thankfully, Da takes pity on my struggle. He smiles and pats my shoulder.

“This would be about Claire, aye?”

“Aye.”

“Weel… Respectin’ her is no’ pushin’ her for something she isna ready for. Even if she thinks she’s ready, she might not be. It’s about settin’ boundaries for the both of ye and no’ lettin’ either one of ye cross them. It’s making sure you’re both on the same page in regards to your relationship.”

 _Damn it!_ I didna even think of that. I’ve never asked her to be my girlfriend, I sort of just assumed she was. But I havena made it official. Da’s never met her, neither has mam. Hell, I’ve never met her uncle.

“Ah…”

“James Fraser… What have ye done?”

“Nothing!”

I don’t yelp… but it’s close.

“Dinna make me use your full name, James.”

“I… Weel… I might have got caught snogging Claire in the closet…”

“James Alexander…” Da says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I begin picking at a callus on my hand to avoid looking at him.

“I have a letter from Mrs. McCarthy ye and mam need to sign. I dinna ken what it says. But… I was thinkin’… Maybe it wasna a bad thing that we got caught. I dinna ken what might ha’ happened if…”

“Oh aye?”

“I think… Weel I think I love her. I want to be the man ye raised me to be, but I dinna ken how. I canna think straight around her. And I certainly canna think straight when I kiss her. Worse when she kisses back.”

Da sighs and opens the door. I take a moment, but follow him up to the house.

“I think we need to talk to mam,” Da says. “And I think it’s high time ye bring your lass to meet the family.”

Despite the terror growing in my chest, I smile.

“Aye, I think that’s a good idea. I think ye and mam will like her. I’m no’ sure how Willie will be, but she’s a wonderful girl.”

“Aye,” Da says. “I ken, if she’s caught your eye like this. Go up and give mam your letter. I’ll sign it after she does.”

I run up the stairs to find Mam before Willie can catch me.


	5. Flustered Fraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie fulfills his promise to have dinner with Claire and her uncle.

I pause outside Mam’s door, holding the letter from my headmistress in my sweaty hands.

“Mam?” I ask quietly.

“Jamie, love. Come in.”

I push the door open and walk slowly into my parents bedroom. I’ve only been inside this room a few times and it still felt ancient. But when I see Mam’s smilin’ face, I canna do anything but smile back.

“Come here my handsome lad. Lay your head, man, and tell me what’s a matter.”

Feeling verra much like a child, I crawl up onto the huge bed and lay beside Mam. She canna get out and do much these days. The last time the doctor came out and saw her, he called it a ‘high risk pregnancy’. I heard Da muttering one night that he didna need four bairns, three stubborn Fraser’s was more than enough. But Mam was happy, she loved children.

“How are ye feelin’, Mam?” I ask, staring at her huge belly.

“I’m verra well, love. Do ye want to feel your brother or sister?”

“It willna hurt ye?”

Mam’s lips pull into a pleased smile and she nodded.

“I should think at sixteen, lad, ye ken it willna hurt us to feel the biarn kick.”

“Aye, but Da says we shouldna jostle ye too much.”

Mam takes my hand and places it on her large belly. At first, I dinna feel anything. But then I feel a wee bubble, followed by rapid thumping.

“Christ!”

“James Fraser!”

I hang my head and mutter a repentant prayer.

“Ye ken I’ll always love ye, aye?”

I look up, hearing the tender, worried tone of her voice.

“Aye, Mam. Always.”

“Even wi’ this new bairn?”

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to pull my hand back when the bairn kicks again.

“Mam, I’m no’ a child. I ken the bairn isna replacing me.”

Mam smiles and cups my face in her large, soft hand.

“Good. Now, what was it that brought ye up here? Did your da send ye?”

The moment of truth. Mam kens about Claire, kens how I feel about her, but I ken she’ll be disappointed in my behavior. 

“I got a letter home today from Mrs. McCarthy. You and Da have to sign it.”

“Give it here, then.”

She holds out her hand and I give her the slightly rumpled letter. Mam reads through it carefully, her face giving nothing away. I dinna ken a bit what she’s thinkin’ and it’s driving me mad.

“So. You’ve been late several times this term to your lessons because you’ve been snogging Miss Beauchamp?”

“Aye.”

“And Da kens about this?”

I nod, afraid to meet her eyes. I dinna want to see the disappointment, dinna want to see her be sad because of what I had done.

“Look at me, Jamie.”

Slowly, I meet her gaze. Willie and I have her bright hair, but Da says I look more like Mam than Willie does. I dinna see it, but I ken my mam is beautiful.

“I’m sorry, Mam. I didna mean to disappoint ye.”

“What is it that I’m to be disappointed in?”

“That I took advantage of Claire. And that I missed classes to be wi’ her.”

Still her face betrays nothing. I  _ must _ learn how she does it.

“Did she tell ye to stop?”

“Weel… No, she didna.”

“Have ye pushed her to something she didna want?”

I frown and think back.

“No. At least I dinna think so?”

“Then the only thing I’m no’ happy about is that ye missed classes. And that I’ve no’ met the lass yet. If ye mean to be serious wi’ her, I expect her to come for dinner wi’ the family.”

“Aye, that’s what Da said too. But… you’re no’ upset that I was snogging in the broom cupboard?”

Mam’s smile turns warm and she sighs.

“How could I be upset wi’ you o’er something your da and I have done? That doesna seem fair now, does it?”

Mam begins to laugh as my mouth drops open.

“You and Da… Ye snogged in the broom cupboard?!”

“Hush man!” she says, reaching out to poke my sides. “Dinna tell him I told ye or he’ll tan my hide!”

I laugh too, not at all bothered by her teasing. When we’ve both regained our breath, she signs the letter and hands it back.

“Jamie, love,” she says softly.

“Aye?”

“Be careful wi’ that big heart o’ yours. Ye take after your Da wi’ that. He loves big and wide and deep and wi’ his whole heart. So do you.”

I dinna understand what Mam is telling me. She must see it on my face.

“That means that ye need to be careful wi’ who ye let see your heart. For once ye gi’ it out, it doesna come back the same. So if this Claire that ye like to snog wi’ is important to ye, let her see it. Just be sure that you’re important to her as well.”

I carefully climb off the bed and pause in the door, looking down at my shoes. I need to clean them again before school.

“I ken she’s no’ the first lass I’ve kissed,” I say slowly before looking up into my mam’s eyes. “But she  _ will _ be the last.”

As I head down to find Da to have him sign the letter, the phone in my pocket begins to buzz.

“Hello?”

“Jamie?”

My heart shudders to a stop and I look back at Mam’s open door. I hesitate before going back up where she can see and hear me.

“Claire,” I finally say. “I hope I didna get ye into too much trouble.”

_ Pause. _

“Yes, well… I was a willing participant, if memory serves.”

She was nervous. The only time I’d heard Claire speak like a textbook was when she was verra nervous.

“Aye, but I still shouldna ha’ stolen ye away and made ye late. I’m sorry.”

“That’s… I mean I forgive you. But that’s not why I’m calling.”

“Oh?”

I hear her take a long breath and a voice I canna quite make out says something.

“I’m getting to that! Sorry, that was my uncle. Look… If you and I are going to be dating properly, Uncle Lamb wants-” she pauses as the voice says something else. “Fine. If you, Jamie Fraser, would like to continue to see me outside of school grounds, you’ll come to our flat for dinner on Monday. I mean, unless you’re grounded too.”

My stomach drops a bit. She’d been grounded?

“Let me ask my mam.” I mute the call and look at Mam, who’d pushed herself up in bed to watch me. “Claire’s uncle has asked that I go to their flat for dinner on Monday so I can be properly introduced.”

Mam nods.

“I’ll speak wi’ your Da in a bit and let ye ken what we decide. Have him come up and see me when he’s signed your letter, aye?”

Unmuting the call, I put it back to my ear and leave the laird’s room.

“I dinna ken yet. Mam wants to ask Da about it first. I’ll text ye when they decide, aye?”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow?”

“Aye. Claire, I… I  _ am _ sorry I got ye in trouble. But I’ll no’ lie to ye and say I’m sorry for kissing you. I’m not. I dinna regret kissing ye a bit.”

The line is so silent I worry she’s hung up on me.

“I don’t regret it either,” she says hastily and hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m pacing the front entry, waiting to see who would drive me to my destination. When my godfather opens the front door, I groan.

“Dinna pull that attitude wi’ me, lad,” Murtagh says gruffly. “I dinna want to be driving ye around like this either.”

“Why can’t Da take me?”

“Ye ken he’s taken yer mam to check on the bairn. Come on. Unless ye need to comb yer hair down. Again.”

I glare at him and resist the urge to make sure my hair is behaving. It’d been fine at school, I didna care if it decided to stick up or do something stupid. But now I was going to meet Claire’s uncle and I wanted to make a good impression.

Mam told me I should never accept a dinner invitation wi’out a gift for my host. So I picked some wildflowers from around Lallybroch for Claire and Da gave me a bottle of whisky for her uncle.

I climb into Murtagh’s battered old truck and smooth down the pleats of my kilt. The wool was a bit warm for this time of year, but I felt more comfortable in it than in my school uniform trousers. I dinna think Claire’s ever seen me in my kilt either, but that has  _ nothing _ to do wi’ why I chose to wear it.

“So…” Murtagh says. “Meetin’ a lassie’s parents is a big deal. Though it’s just her Uncle, ye should treat it the same. He’ll pass the word along to her da and mam.”

I shake my head slowly.

“No. She’s an orphan. Her uncle is all she has.”

Murtagh’s face falls and he nods.

“Aye, I see. Weel then, act as though he’s her father. And for the love of God Almighty, dinna say a  _ THING _ about ever having grabbed her arse.”

Immediately my ears begin to burn and I look out the window.

“I dinna ken what ye mean.”

“Aye, ye do. I dinna ken if ye’ve played wi’ her breasts at all. But if ye have, dinna mention that either.”

“Murtagh! Why are ye sayin’ all this?!”

He shrugs, following the directions of his GPS to Claire’s flat.

“It’s my duty as yer godfather to help ye out where I can. I dinna ha’ much advice to give all the time, but I ken that much.”

Mortified, I glare out the window for the rest of the drive.

Claire’s flat is on the second floor and Murtagh walks me up to the door. I knock, trying to control my breathing. Christ, why is this so terrifying? It isn’t Claire who answers, but her uncle.

“Ah. Claire’s Scot has arrived.”

“A-aye, sir.”

Lamb’s eyes move to Murtagh and narrow.

“Claire didn’t tell me we’d have an extra guest tonight.”

Murtagh smiles and offers a hand.

“I’m no’ stayin’. I’m Murtagh, Jamie’s godfather. I just wanted to be sure he made it to the right door and made it in safely. I just need to ken when to pick him up.”

“Ah. Quentin Lambert, pleasure to meet you. Does Jamie have a curfew to be back for?”

“Aye. He must be home by ten thirty.”

Claire’s uncle nods.

“We should be done long before then. He should be ready to run, lets say… Nine?”

Murtagh nods and leaves me there. I stand up to my full height and meet the other man’s eyes.

“So… You’re Claire’s Scottish brute, eh?”

I blink, unsure how to take ‘brute’.

“Uncle Lamb! Don’t be rude!” Claire says from somewhere behind her uncle.

“Good evening, Mr. Beauchamp. I thank ye for having me over for dinner tonight. I’ve brought some flowers for Miss Beauchamp, picked from my mam’s garden at Lallybroch. And my Da sent a bottle of whisky for ye, sir.”

Lamb takes the bottle from me and steps back, waving me into the flat. Her hair is pinned back out of her face, but the curl is let free. Unlike most of the girls in our year, she doesna wear any makeup and is all the more beautiful for it. Her whisky eyes go wide as she looks me over. Da was proud to see me in my full Fraser ensemble before I left, but it’s Claire’s reaction that makes it worth it.

“Jamie, you look…”

“For you, my lady,” I say, offering her a low, courtly bow and holding out the flowers I picked for her.

“Oh!” she says with delight. “Thank you, Jamie! They’re lovely! And you look amazing.”

She isna wearing anything so formal as I am - a blue top and black knee-length skirt - but she’s stunning. Beaming wi’ a bright smile, she disappears around a corner to put the flowers on display.

“While she’s gone for the moment,” Lamb says seriously. “I need to speak frankly with you.”

“Aye, sir.”

“What is your aim, here?”

“Tonight ye mean?”

He shakes his head.

“Claire’s the closest thing I’ll ever have to a daughter, so I need to know what your intentions are. Are you dating her as a joke? On a dare? Just to see if you can get under her skirts?”

I take an involuntary step back, but he follows. I’d expected an interrogation in some form, but this was more than I was ready for.

“I… Ah, weel… Claire, um…”

“Quickly, boy. I haven't got all night.”

“It’s no’ a joke, sir. I wouldna do that to her. And I’ve no intention of getting under her skirts.”

_ Yet.  _

“Oh? Any particular reason?”

_ What? _

“Neither of us is ready for that yet, sir. I like her verra much and would like to continue courting her.”

“So you’ll be dating properly?”

“Aye, sir.”

“And no more sneaking about? Making her lie to me?”

I nod seriously at him.

“No more sneaking about, sir. And, if you’ll approve it, my family would like to have her over for dinner as well. My sister will be back from visiting our uncle in Paris and my brother will be home from uni.”

“We’ll see how tonight goes.”

Claire comes back, putting the flowers on the center of the small dining room table. We take our seats and Lamb serves us, telling a story of an archeological dig he’d been on. Beneath the table, Claire’s foot nudges mine and I smile, nudging her back.

“So, Jamie,” Lamb says, leaning back in his chair with a contented sigh. “What does your father do?”

“He runs a whisky business. My uncle Jared sells wine in France, but Da prefers the whisky here. My mam likes to organize parties for people when she can, but she’s no’...” I stop, no’ wanting to share my mam’s health problems with a virtual stranger.

Claire’s elegant hand takes mine and she squeezes gently.

“How’s she doing?”

I smile at her a little, thankful for her kind touch.

“She’s tired of being in bed all the time, ken. But Da willna let her out. She kens she canna do much, but it’s hard.” I look up to see Lamb confused. “Mam’s pregnant, ken? And it’s worryin’ the doctors. High risk is what they’ve called it.”

Lamb nodded gravely.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope she delivers a healthy child.”

“Thank ye.”

I glance down at my watch and sigh. Murtagh will be here soon.

“As for Claire going to have dinner with your family…” Lamb said. “I’ll allow her to go, but not for some time yet. She’s grounded, you know, but once that’s over, she can go. You’re welcome to come here one night a week until her time is finished.”

“Really? You’ll let him come over??”

Claire is practically jumping from her seat.

“Yes. As long as you both sit out here on the couch and do  _ not _ disappear behind any closed door.”

“Aye, sir,” Jamie said. “I’ll have to check wi’ my parents, but I thank ye for the invitation.”

A heavy fist pounds on the door as I stand to help Claire with the dishes. Lamb goes to invite Murtagh in for a moment while I follow Claire to the sink.

“He likes you,” she says quietly. “That’s good.”

“Are ye grounded for long?”

She shrugs.

“Not sure yet. If I play my cards right, maybe only a week or two. But I’ll still see you at school.”

I smile at her and desperately want to kiss her.

“And you’ll still sit wi’ me at lunch?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“No,” I say, my heart thundering as I decide on what I’ll say next. “No, I wouldna mind to sit wi’ my girlfriend at lunch…”

As I’m looking at my boots, I see her own feet turn slowly until I ken she’s facing me.

“Girlfriend?”

“Aye. If ye want, I mean. If ye dinna want to be my girlfriend, that’s alright too. I willna be angry if ye-”

Suddenly her lips are on mine, her tongue hot inside my mouth.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp!” Lamb barks sharply.

Claire lets me go and smiles up at me, ignoring her uncle altogether.

“Yes,” she says breathlessly. “I’d like to be your girlfriend. But only if you’re my boyfriend as well.”

I take her hand and bow over it, kissing the back softly.

“I am completely under your power and happy to be there.”

Murtagh clears his throat and I thank Lamb for a delicious meal before following my godfather out.


	6. Bashful Beauchamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Claire's turn to meet the Fraser clan

Jamie had worn his kilt when he’d come to dinner with me and my uncle. Now it’s my turn to impress his family. So I’m standing in front of my wardrobe, trying to decide what a sensible English girl would wear. Uncle Lamb is in the living room, waiting for me to dress so we can leave. 

I have my red dress, a black dress, and a blue dress all laid out on my small bed.

“Uncle Lamb!” I cry, my voice sounding frantic to my own ears.

After a moment, I hear him come down the hall to my room. He knocks and walks in.

“What is it, Claire Bear?”

“I’m having a girl moment,” I tell him. “I don’t know what to wear!”

Uncle Lamb takes a long, deep breath and looks at what I have. 

“Wear the blue one.”

“Should I put on makeup?”

“No, darling,” he says with a soft smile. “Your Scot likes you the way you are.”

I nod and put the other dresses away.

“Thanks Uncle Lamb.”

“Your parents would be proud of you.”

I stare at him in shock. He never talks about my parents and I rarely ask. It’s still painful for both of us.

“You think so?”

“Maybe not proud of you getting caught snogging in the cupboard, but yes. Your Scot seems to be a very kind young man.”

“Thanks,” I say softly, trying to keep from crying.

I’m not wearing makeup, but crying will flush my face and my nose will start running.

Lamb leaves and I dress quickly. I decide to pin my hair back, but leave most of it down. I’ll keep it from falling in front of my face, but the curl was too nice to hide away. I grab my coat and walk out to where Lamb waits. We follow the directions Jamie texted me until we reach Lallybroch, the Fraser estate.

It’s a cute house, I think, and it looks old. But it’s a fully functional farm and it looks well used. Jamie is waiting for me on the front steps, which he descends when he sees us pull up.

“Ye made it! I was worriet,” he says, beaming at me.

“We did. Uncle Lamb only had to turn around once.”

We stare at each other awkwardly before Lamb clears his throat.

“Aye! Sorry. Would ye like to come in for a moment, Mr. Lamb?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble. I won’t stay long,” he says when I give him a pleading look. “But I’d like to meet your parents.”

Jamie hops nimbly up the stairs and holds the door open. As I walk past him, he grabs my hand and squeezes it briefly before leading us further into the house. His home is incredible. Everything looks like it belongs in a museum, but it’s all obviously in use.

“My  _ God _ !” Lamb squeaks behind me. “Is that an eighteenth century pistol?”

“Aye,” Jamie says. “We’ve kept a few artifacts o’er the years. Perhaps ye and Miss Beauchamp should come back out here and let Da show ye around. He loves to talk about the Fraser history.”

Uncle Lamb stares longingly at the pistol before getting a hold of himself. 

“Perhaps we shall.”

Jamie stops by a doorway and motions us inside. 

“I’ll introduce ye to Mam and go find Da.”

I come around the corner and see exactly where Jamie gets his looks. The woman, who’s pregnant belly is huge, is a mirror image of him. She struggles a little to sit up and Jamie rushes to her side.

“Careful, Mam. Ye’ve yer appointment in a few days.”

“I ken that, love. But I need to get a good look at this lass ye canna stop talkin’ about.”

The tips of Jamie’s ears turn deep red and he hastily looks at the floor.

“Mam, this is Claire Beauchamp and her Uncle Lambert. Miss Beauchamp, Mr. Lambert, this is my mother, Ellen Fraser.”

Ellen puts her hand out to shake and, after a moment, Lamb steps forward to greet her.

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Fraser.”

“I’m sorry I canna get up just now. Gettin’ down the stairs is hard enough and Brian, my husband, would be verra cross wi’ me if I strained myself.”

“Of course, of course.”

Ellen’s beautiful eyes turn to me.

“Come here into light, love. Let me see ye.”

I do as she asks and she smiles.

“I think Jamie’s got the right of it,” she says sweetly. “You are verra beautiful indeed. Just as he described.”

“Mam!”

“Hush, lad. Take yer lass to the kitchen to meet Jenny and Willie, please. I’d like to speak wi’ Mr. Lambert for a bit. And call yer Da, please love.”

Jamie offers his arm to me and I take it, casting a worried glance over to my uncle. As we weave through the halls, Jamie pulls out his cell phone and punches a number.

“Da? Mam’s in the sittin’ room wi’ Claire’s uncle. She’s askin’ for ye.” He’s quiet for a moment. “Aye. I’m takin’ her to meet Jenny and Willie.”

He slips the phone back into his pocket and turns to me.

“I’m glad ye’re here, Claire.”

“Me too.”

“I ken you’re probably a wee bit scairt. But ye dinna need to fear anyone here, especially when I’m wi’ ye.”

I shake my head.

“I’m not scared.”

He smiled and cups my cheek in his broad hand.

“Everything ye think and feel is written across yer face, mo nighean donn. It’s okay. No one will question your bravery in coming.”

He licks his lips and looks around quickly before leaning in to kiss me. I’m rather proud that I haven’t bitten him (on accident at least) in some time. We don’t let it go too long, not with my uncle and his mother only a few feet away.

“Isn’t that how we got into this mess, Mr. Fraser,” I ask quietly, smiling up at him.

“Aye. But I havena kissed ye in several days. I need to be sure ye dinna forget me.”

Taking his arm again, I lean on him a little while we walk. In the kitchen, a few people bustle around, one of them very obviously related to Jamie.

“Jenny, Willie, I’d like ye to meet my girlfriend Claire Beauchamp.”

Two faces turn to look at me and I take a step back, into Jamie’s body. The one I knew was related to Jamie is as tall and broad as he is. The other is a bit shorter than her brothers, but I can see a bit of them both in her face. She doesn’t have Ellen’s bright red curls, but rather seems to take after her father with dark, straight hair.

“H-hello,” I say, taking a deep breath and hoping my hair isn’t sticking out funny.

“Ooohhh,” says Willie.

I’m surprised that his voice is so much deeper than Jamie’s. 

“This is her, then?” Jenny asks. 

“Aye,” Jamie says, giving my hand a squeeze. “Be nice to her, aye?”

“Of course we will,  mo bhràthair!” Willie says. “You’ve never brought a girl home before!”

Not knowing what else to do, I stay quiet.

“It’s lovely to meet ye, Claire,” Jenny says, giving me a polite smile. “Ye’ll have to excuse me. I’ve got to help finish gettin’ our dinner ready.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I offer, needing to  _ do _ something.

“Oh! Weel,” Jenny looks around the kitchen. “If ye wouldna mind cleaning the lettuce and preparing the salad, I’d appreciate it.”

I smile and wash my hands before getting to work. Jamie stares at me for a moment before joining me.

“I don’t mind at all. I do most of the cooking at home. Uncle Lamb almost burned our flat down trying to boil water.”

Jenny, Willie, and Jamie all laugh.

“Willie’s no’ verra good wi’ the cooking either,” Jenny says. “Claims it’s women’s work. But I taught Jamie better before Willie could corrupt him. My wee brother is a fair hand when he wants to be.”

“I’m no’ your  _ wee brother _ anymore, Janet. I’m taller than you.”

“Aye,” Jenny says, pulling a tray of rolls from the oven. “But I’m still older than ye.”

We subside into giggles as Jenny and Jamie exchange good-natured insults. I always hate being an orphan. Not only because I no longer have my mum and dad around, but because I’ll never have siblings. I’ll never have a sister upset with me for borrowing her clothes or a brother to scare off boyfriends. But instead of allowing myself to drown in the sadness, I decide to enjoy the family Jamie invited me to join.

“Claire?”

I stop laughing, hearing my Uncle’s voice.

“Uncle Lamb? I’m in the kitchen with the others.”

My hands are full of veggies to put in the salad, or I would go out to him. Lamb finds his way into the kitchen and smiles at me.

“Ah, I should have known I’d find you elbow deep in something. I’m popping off now. Call me when you’re ready to come home. No later than nine.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

A strange expression comes across his face, something I don’t recognize. He walks around the large wooden table in the middle of the kitchen and hugs me.

“Have fun, lovie,” he whispers in my ear. 

My breath catches when he uses that word. He told me, when I was younger, that ‘lovie’ was what my mother had always called me, something she’d picked up from her own mother. Whenever he used it, he did so to include my parents in my life.

“Thanks Uncle Lamb.”

He straightens up and looks Jamie in the eye.

“You take care of her.”

“Yessir.”

Then my Uncle is gone. Jenny and Willie go about their duties, getting dinner ready. Jamie and I keep nudging each other while we prepare the salad.

“Alright you two,” Jenny says with a smirk. “Go on and take that out to the table. Mam and Da should be ready by now.”

I follow Jamie out to the dining room but we both stop when we hear quiet voices.

“Dinna fash, my love. I’m doing everything the doctor said.”

“I ken that, mo nighean ruaidh.”

I don’t eavesdrop on people. It’s rude and intrusive. But I can’t help but peek around Jamie to see what he’s staring at. Brian is sitting in a chair beside his wife, one hand caressing her stomach while the other is rubbing her shoulder.

“If I got through gi’ing birth to that giant ye call a son, this one will turn out fine. Just have faith.”

Brian takes a deep breath and kisses his wife’s cheek.

“Ye better keep fighting, then. Ye’ve been a Fraser long enough to be as stubborn as the rest of us.”

“Aye, and so I have. I promise I’ll keep fighting for me and for our bairn.”

Jamie takes a step back, out of sight and takes a long breath. I follow him, waiting for him to pull himself together. I know how worried he is about his mother, he’s told me more than once. But this isn’t the time or place for him to talk about it, so he goes into the room and I follow.

“Ah! James Fraser!” Ellen scolds, her eyes wide and mouth tight. “Tell me ye didna force this sweet lass into workin’ in the kitchen!”

“No, Mrs. Fraser,” I smile at her. “I offered. I hate just standing around. But Jenny’s kicked us out, so I expect there’s not much more to do.”

“Aye, probably not. Come here and sit so we can talk. Your Uncle is a very lively man.”

I sit down in the seat to her left, Jamie taking the empty one beside me.

“Yes, he’s quite a character, my Uncle.”

“I want ye to ken ye have an open invitation to join us for dinner at any time,” Ellen says. “And I suspect your Uncle will also want a grand tour of the estate.”

I can’t help but roll my eyes.

“He’s an anthropology professor, so he’s a little obsessed with historical artifacts.”

“A little?” says Brian before Ellen swats him.

Before I can say anything else, Jenny, Willie, and another woman I wasn’t introduced to, come out with dinner. 

Unlike the dinner with my Uncle, the Fraser family doesn’t interrogate me. Rather, they seem more interested in telling the most embarrassing stories about Jamie. His face is flushed red all through the meal.

“No!” I say as everyone sits back in their chairs after dessert. “That’s not how it happened at all!”

“Weel that’s what he told us,” Ellen said. “He said it was the worst presentation he’s ever given.”

I shake my head at Jamie in disbelief.

“Not at all. I think it was the best of the whole group. And I thought that  _ before _ he asked me out.”

The table chuckles and Jamie gives me a small smile.

“Claire, darling,” Ellen says gently. “Ye should call yer uncle soon, I dinna want ye to be late for curfew.”

I glance down at my watch and gasp. Talking with the Frasers had completely distracted me from watching the time.

“Excuse me. This has been a lovely evening.”

I get up and move away from the table, calling my Uncle as I did.

“I was about to call you,” he answers after the second ring. “Ready to come home?”

“Yes,” I say. “It’s been great fun. They said I could come back any time.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me all about it on the ride home. I’ll be there soon.”

I hang up and turn to see Jamie waiting for me.

“They like ye,” he says quietly.

“I like them too.”

“I think Mam wants to adopt ye. But I’m glad ye got to meet everyone.”

Jamie steps forward and wraps me in a warm, solid hug. He smells clean and a little of the outdoors.

“My Uncle is on his way. I should go and make my goodbyes before he gets here.”

Jamie takes my hand and leads me back to the dining room where Willie is beginning to gather plates.

“My Uncle will be here soon,” I tell everyone. “This has been… This has been absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much for having me over.”

Ellen, hands folded over her belly, gives me a sweet smile.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet ye, Claire. I meant what I said. Ye can come back any time ye like. We’d love to have ye again.”

“I’d like that very much.”

Jamie walks with me to the front door where we can watch the drive. The rest of the family decided to give us these few minutes, which I appreciated. 

“Are ye alright, a nighean?”

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s just… It’s hard, sometimes. I’ve never had a family like this.”

“Aye, I ken it must be difficult.”

I shrug.

“But it’s beautiful. You’ve got such a lovely family, Jamie. It’s wonderful to see.”

“I hope ye take Mam up on her invitation. Willie will go back to uni soon, but I’d like to have ye back.”

“I’ll talk to my Uncle.”

Lights draw my attention and I see my Uncle’s car pulling down the long drive.

“Do I get a kiss goodnight?” I ask, biting my bottom lip.

He smiles and leans down to do as I asked, his mouth still tasting strongly of the dark chocolate from dessert. Our kiss comes to a slow, happy end just as my Uncle gets out of the car. Jamie presses his lips to my ear.

“I forgot to tell ye how beautiful ye looked tonight, Sassenach. Took my breath away when I saw ye.”

“Like you took my breath in your kilt.”

Uncle Lamb knocks on the door. Jamie opens it and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank ye for a lovely evening, Miss Beauchamp,” he says, giving me that same bow he had when he’d come to dinner at my flat.

“Thank you, Mister Fraser,” I say, offering a slight curtsey. 

I follow my Uncle out to his car and collapse into the front seat.

“Did you have a good time then, Claire Bear?”

I sigh, smiling as I wave back at Jamie.

“Uncle Lamb… I think I’m in love.”


End file.
